Tubing couplings mechanisms exist in many forms and designs and are disclosed in a great number of prior patents. The coupling disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 418,513 to Hackley is specifically designed to connect a hose to a kitchen faucet or the like. It uses two semi-cylindrical jaws parts which are hinged together by a pin. A seal with the faucet is established and maintained by portions of the jaw members. A disadvantage of this device is its rather complex multi-piece assembly.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,245,703 and 3,826,523 to Manly and to Eschbaugh, respectively, also disclose coupling mechanisms. Basically, the Manly patent discloses a coupling mechanism with two parts. A male part has radially extendable fingers and a cooperative female part has a grooved recess to receive the fingers. The Eschbaugh patent discloses a mechanism utilizing a tube end as a male part of the coupling device in much the same manner as in the subject device. Further, Eschbaugh discloses a two part female portion. One of the portions forms a receiver for the tube end while the other portion forms a locking mechanism to hold the tube and coupling device together. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,091 to Cosentino discloses a coupling mechanism consisting of two portions. One part includes a jaw-like configuration to engage a channel formed in the other part. This holds the coupling mechanism together.